Ἔρως et ἐντροπία
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Même dans ses rêves, Dipper n'est pas à l'abri. Et s'il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte du responsable, ça ne saurait tarder...


**Titre** : Ἔρως et ἐντροπία  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Personnages** : Bill/Dipper, Mabel, oncle Stan  
 **Genres** : Twisted romance, lime tendant vers l'explicite (donc underage), angst, manipulation en général  
 **Nombre de mots** : 4004  
 **Commentaire** : ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai ce projet dans mon tiroir (virtuel. Sur mon ordi) et je m'étais arrêtée à la première rencontre concrète de Dipper avec Bill. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver la direction dans laquelle je voulais amener le texte. Je sais que je voulais faire quelque chose d'érotique, mais une fois la « surprise » révélée à Dipper, c'était assez difficile.  
Même si mes potes de fandom ne shippent pas forcément la même chose que moi, le fait de discuter de Bill, de revoir des épisodes, m'a aidé à modifier ce qui selon moi n'allait pas, à essayer de retrouver la « voix » caractéristique de Bill, et même si c'est forcément OOC, je pense avoir eu certains moments où c'est assez convenable.

Le titre contient du grec ancien (j'aimais bien l'idée que ce soit difficile à « décrypter » comme les symboles de Bill Cipher) et il signifie « Eros et entropie ». Le terme entropie ici est à prendre au sens changement, transformation, mais peut aussi être considéré sous l'angle de la physique, en terme de mesure du désordre d'un système (ici celui de Dipper).

.

Cette fic a lieu après "Sock Opera" (ou "Roméo et Chaussettes" en VF) de la saison 2.

.

Voilà, j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira (j'ai bien galéré dessus)  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans son rêve, l'autre n'avait pas de visage et ce n'était pas important, vraiment. Dipper n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de se pencher sur le problème, alors que des baisers fiévreux parcouraient son cou et ses épaules, distillant des étincelles de plaisir remontant son épine dorsale.  
Sa peau s'embrasa sous ces lèvres qui continuaient fébrilement de l'embrasser à des endroits qu'il n'aurait jamais crût aussi sensibles, créant dans son ventre un nœud chaud et palpitant, un brasier grandissant, ronronnant, qu'il se plaisait à entretenir.  
S'accrochant désespérément au confort que lui procurait cette étreinte, il gémit sans se soucier qu'on puisse l'entendre et s'en moquer. Quelque chose se tordit agréablement dans sa poitrine.  
Il enfouit son nez contre un torse large et ferme, confiant dans l'idée qu'il était parfaitement à l'abri du moindre danger, de la moindre peine. Il se sentait libéré des contraintes qu'il s'était imposées – celle d'être un garçon mature, brillant, responsable et fort en toutes circonstances. Il pouvait enfin se laisser aller à une faiblesse toute naturelle, et se lover dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'affection qu'on lui prodiguait. Sans complexe aucun.  
« Naaaah, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien. », susurra l'étrange voix aux accents stridents et sardoniques. « Je m'occupe de toi, Pine Treeeeeee. »

.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui attaque ?, s'écria Mabel en surgissant brusquement dans la pièce, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.  
Dipper mit quelques secondes à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre à l'étage du Mystery Shack tout allait bien, à part les battements affolés de son propre cœur.  
Il déglutit et sa gorge lui parut trop sèche. Il essuya la sueur froide sur sa nuque d'un geste nerveux, tout en se redressant en position assise.  
\- Tu as crié, fit remarquer sa sœur, une trainée de mousse blanchâtre coulant lentement sur son menton sans qu'elle y prenne garde.  
Dipper cligna des paupières dans la lumière matinale, rassemblant au mieux ses esprits pour mentir convenablement.  
\- Ah...désolé…ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
Il baissa les yeux dans un soupir, sentant le regard soucieux de sa sœur posé sur lui.  
\- Rien qu'un cauchemar, essaya-t-il de se persuader alors que la sensation des baisers dansait encore sur sa peau.

.

« Allez, je savais que tu serais content de me revoir ! », lança d'entrée de jeu la créature lorsque Dipper pénétra en son domaine.  
Ce dernier fut immédiatement sur la défensive – et Bill aimait ça chez ses proies.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suis à la trace ?!, s'écria aussitôt le garçon d'une voix frémissante d'indignation – alors qu'en dessous, la peur affleurait, frisant de faire sombrer le gamin dans une hystérie criante. Il fallait bien lui reconnaître ça : il avait du cran, pour un môme.  
Le démon lui tourna autour, flottant dans les airs en faisant tourner sa canne sur son poignet. Dipper le suivit des yeux, tendu comme un arc.  
\- Tout doux, petit, tout doux. Je n'ai pas besoin de te surveiller...puisque je sais déjà où tu vas !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Ça veut dire, Pine Tree, que nous allons faire un bout de chemin ensemble, que tu le veuilles ou non, déclara le triangle sur un ton enjoué.  
\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver !, s'exclama le gamin. Je ne te laisserais pas t'infiltrer dans ma tête plus longtemps !  
\- Oh Pine Tree, si seulement ta volonté pouvait changer quelque chose..., ironisa Bill. Hélas, à l'heure actuelle, tu n'es pas assez fort pour ça – mais voilà quelque chose sur quoi nous pourrions travailler. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?  
D'une pichenette, la créature triangulaire fit relever le menton au gamin.  
\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?, demanda-t-il à nouveau, grandissant soudain, menaçant et rauque.  
Dipper sursauta avec une grimace de surprise et d'effroi. Bill éclata de son rire sarcastique habituel, reprenant sa forme normale.  
\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Après tout, t'ai-je déjà fais du mal auparavant ?  
\- Tu m'as volé mon corps !, s'indigna énergiquement le garçon.  
\- Volé, volé...on a passé un accord, rappela Bill avec nonchalance. Tu étais consentant.  
\- Tu m'as piégé, oui ! Et je ne parle même pas des blessures que tu m'as infligé pendant que tu avais le contrôle.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'en es pas mort, la preuve : tu es toujours là, non ?, fit le démon en tentant d'évacuer le sujet d'un mouvement las de la main.  
\- Mais pas grâce à toi !, contra néanmoins Dipper.  
\- Hey, je suis un démon. A quoi tu t'attendais au juste ? Tu es chanceux que je ne t'ai pas réservé un sort pire que la mort, rétorqua la créature.  
\- En tout cas, c'est terminé. Tu ne m'auras plus !, se défendit le garçon en croisant les bras.  
\- Ooooh, mais ne sois pas comme ça Pine Tree, s'apitoya faussement le triangle en se rapprochant. Je sais bien qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien.  
\- Dans tes rêves.  
\- Dans les tiens, plutôt, proclama le triangle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. N'oublies pas que c'est mon domaine. Je m'y connais en rêves...  
Il se pencha à l'oreille de Dipper, le glaçant sur place :  
\- Et en désirs, chuchota-t-il si bas que le cœur du garçon s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

.

\- Dipper ? Hey, Dipper ?  
Le garçon redressa la tête si vite que sa nuque craqua. Il grimaça en se massant le cou et regarda Wendy qui l'observait d'un air perplexe.  
\- Tu t'es endormi on dirait.  
Dipper rosit en regardant ailleurs.  
\- J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit, admit-il.  
\- Oh je vois, dit-elle. Dans ce cas, je ne vais certainement pas te demander de m'aider à porter ses lourds cartons...  
\- J'arrive tout de suite !  
Mabel soupira en voyant son frère s'empresser de suivre Wendy. Elle tînt Dandinounou contre elle et lui dit :  
\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis...  
Le cochonnet émit un grognement d'approbation. Mabel lui sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas.

.

Il faisait nuit depuis deux bonnes heures quand l'oncle Stan les envoya se coucher. Mabel bailla en s'étirant et commença de monter les escaliers sans faire d'histoire, mais Dipper resta dans le salon à se tortiller.  
\- Mais...je n'ai pas sommeil. Je ne pourrais pas rester un peu regarder la télé avec toi, oncle Stan ? C'est les vacances après tout.  
L'oncle Stan lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Puis il haussa les épaules et changea de chaîne.  
\- Petit, je suis pas sûr que les programmes que j'aime regarder tard le soir te conviennent, prévînt-il.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Mabel vit son frère débouler dans la chambre, le teint verdâtre.  
\- J'étais en train de raconter une histoire à Dandinounou. Tu veux l'entendre ?, lança-t-elle.  
Dipper s'enroula dans sa couverture en lui tournant le dos mais même depuis son lit, elle pouvait voir qu'il tremblait.  
\- Non, merci. Ça va aller.  
Mabel regarda le livre de chevet de Dipper qu'il n'avait pas touché. Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
\- Dipper, tes cauchemars...  
\- Hmm hm, marmonna Dipper sans se retourner.  
Sa sœur trottina jusqu'à lui et remonta sa couverture dans un geste maternelle.  
\- Ce ne sont que des rêves. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, si ça tourne mal et que tu te sens en danger, tu n'as qu'à te réveiller.  
Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
Il se recroquevilla tandis qu'elle allait éteindre la lumière. La gorge nouée, il se retînt de pleurer.  
\- Bonne nuit Mabel, croassa-t-il, le cœur lourd.

.

Il y avait le parfum de Wendy, et même s'il avait abandonné tout espoir de la séduire, son odeur demeurait une présence rassurante, qui faisait s'emballer les battements dans sa poitrine.  
Il préféra ne pas regarder les bras qui l'enlacèrent par derrière. Il savait qu'il rougissait.  
Les baisers recommencèrent, dans sa nuque cette fois. Il crut qu'il allait s'embraser sur place. On vînt lui mordiller l'oreille et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Ses mains cherchèrent quelque chose à quoi s'agripper et s'accrochèrent aux doigts qui caressaient gentiment son ventre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient en train de défaire la braguette de son pantalon.  
\- Non...ne...gnn...  
La respiration à son oreille se fit plus rauque. Il avait envie de se perdre, de rester enfermé dans ces bras caressant et oublier la personne maladroite, un peu ridicule, qu'il est obligé d'incarner dans la vraie vie. Ici il est désirable et désiré, il est fragile, certes, mais c'est une bonne chose, une qualité recherchée, et celui qui l'étreint cherche à le retenir, à prendre soin de lui.  
Ses doigts se frayent un chemin dans son caleçon, le faisant se cambrer sans pudeur, la bouche entrouverte sur un geignement de plaisir.  
Les mains sur sa peau brûlante paraissaient fraîches et elles soulageaient la tension dans son corps, le transformant en une petite boule duveteuse de chaleur. Dipper en aurait ronronné s'il pouvait.  
Les doigts froids s'attardèrent sur son torse, faisant se dresser ses tétons. Avec une vraie personne, Dipper en aurait eut honte mais la honte ici lui était totalement étrangère. Il renversa la tête en arrière pour laisser sortir un couinement de plaisir, son corps frémissant de la tête aux pieds.  
Il ferma les yeux et l'autre l'embrassa sur la bouche, sans forcer, juste avec cette petite touche d'autorité ferme mais contrôlée qu'il voulait et ses doigts froids s'aventurant entre ses cuisses, touchant la peau soyeuse et hypersensible de son sexe de plus en plus émoustillé par tant de stimulations.  
« Pine Tree... »  
\- Bill..., haleta Dipper en sentant les doigts se refermer comme des serres sur son pénis.

.

« Aaaaah ! », hurla brièvement Dipper en se réveillant.  
Il étouffa immédiatement son cri en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il ferma étroitement les paupières en comptant jusqu'à dix, maîtrisant tant bien que mal son envie de vomir. Il reprit lentement le pouvoir sur ses sens et guetta la respiration de Mabel. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu son réveil en sursaut, et dormait du sommeil du juste.  
Il quitta son lit silencieusement et se glissa dans la salle de bain.  
Il cligna des yeux dans la lumières blafarde du plafonnier et ouvrit le robinet d'eau pour s'en passer sur la figure. Il en profita pour boire une gorgée et jeter un coup d'oeil à son reflet. Il prêta tout particulièrement attention à l'état de ses pupilles, toutefois elles paraissaient normales.  
Il frissonna soudain et observa anxieusement autour de lui, se sentant nu. Et observé.  
Il était en train de devenir paranoïaque. Le problème étant qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons de l'être.

.

Le rire de Bill résonnait partout où il allait, de façon impromptue. Il se tournait alors vivement la tête dans la direction du bruit, mais c'était comme s'il avait halluciné : il n'y avait jamais rien.  
Tout ce qui l'entourait, même les gens, lui semblait plus flou, plus incertain. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir de la nuit. Il avait pris une douche glacée pour évacuer le trop plein qu'il ressentait, et laver l'humiliation. Au moins, ça avait marché.  
Mais à présent qu'il faisait jour, il avait l'impression d'être perdu. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes, et il n'arrêtait pas de bailler, de secouer la tête en vain dans l'espoir d'échapper au sommeil comme à un insecte agaçant qui lui tournait autour, prêt à le piquer.  
Sa sœur lui jetait des regards inquiets. Stan, Soos, ils avaient tous remarqué qu'il était bizarre, cependant il ne pouvait rien leurs dire.  
Il en avait plus qu'assez. Il s'isola dans les bois pour délivrer sa colère.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin !? »  
Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il commença à se dire qu'il était fou.  
Fou et seul.  
Ses doigts se mirent à trembler et il pleura. Il sanglota vainement, à genoux dans l'herbe, jusqu'à ce qu'une violente brise jette sa casquette par terre.  
Alors il redressa la tête et le paysage était devenu gris.  
\- Je t'attendais, tout simplement, Pine Tree !, s'exclama le démon en descendant lentement vers lui. Tu me plais petit, je te l'ai déjà dis, non ?  
Il lui tourna autour, mais cette fois Dipper resta de marbre.  
\- J'en ai assez que tu me fasses tourner en bourrique ! Arrête de hanter mes rêves, sinon...  
\- Sinon quoi ? Hé, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire quoique ce soit !, s'exclama la créature en posant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
Dipper tressauta et bouscula le triangle en s'écartant. Bill émit un rire sarcastique.  
\- Tu me plais de plus en plus, tu le sais ça ? Je pourrais bien avoir envie de t'enseigner une chose ou deux...mais bien sûr, avec une contrepartie.  
\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire un deal avec toi, après le coup fourré de la dernière fois !?, s'exclama Dipper.  
\- C'est que...tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, susurra Bill en fourrant à nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon. A moins que tu veuilles continuer à faire ces rêves étranges. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, en fait. J'aime assez le temps que nous passons ensemble...  
\- Mais arrête ça !, s'écria Dipper d'un ton aigu en repoussant la petite main glaciale.  
\- Quoi ? Je croyais que les animaux de compagnie aimait bien ça quant on leur caressait la tête ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie !, s'indigna le garçon. Tiens-toi loin de mes rêves, dernier avertissement ! Sinon je devrais prendre des mesures pour t'arrêter.  
\- Si tu crois être en mesure d'y arriver...mais ça pourrait être amusant de te voir essayer. Mignon même !, se moqua le triangle en le pointant ironiquement du doigt.  
Dipper le fusilla du regard et se pinça si fort le bras qu'il se réveilla immédiatement.  
Il était effondré contre un tronc d'arbre. Il épousseta ses vêtements et reprit la direction du Shack. Il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois.

.

Cette nuit-là, il s'endormit comme une souche. A peine s'était-il effondré sur son lit qu'il sombra dans le sommeil le plus profond.  
Les rêves ne tardèrent pas à venir à lui, comme il s'y attendait. Et il avait beau être préparé, à peine entendit-il la voix susurrer à son oreille qu'il se vautrait paresseusement dans la luxure.  
Les doigts étaient partout sur lui, le touchait de mille et une façon, explorant son corps comme jamais il ne l'avait osé. Les baisers enflammaient sa peau, révérencieux et absolus dans leur dévouement. Il se sentait aimé, il se sentait précieux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
La pensée parasite "c'est Bill enfin !" venait le perturber à certains moments, brouillant les images comme un mauvais film dont la bande serait usée. Mais il lui suffit de l'évacuer de son esprit pour se sentir mieux. Et "Pine Tree" devient alors un surnom affectueux, un petit nom aimant chuchoté à l'oreille pendant qu'on le caresse, qu'on le prend, qu'on le retourne, qu'on l'embrasse et qu'on le lèche partout comme s'il n'était qu'une délicieuse sucrerie, une gourmandise à peine entamée.  
\- S'il te plaît...encore, encore !  
Il écarta les cuisses et se cambra naturellement, tendant les bras, les yeux révulsés par l'afflux de sensations. Il sentait les angles rugueux, osseux, dans son étreinte, mais n'en avait cure. Tout était devenu trop brillant, trop intense pour qu'il y prête attention. Seule la voix le berçait, ainsi que les mains sur son corps.  
\- Pine Tree, Pine Tree...fais-le encore pour moi...  
Alors il jouissait de nouveau, puisque c'était ce qu'on lui demandait, et il criait sans retenue, il s'offrait tout entier, le ventre serré. Il voulait être dévoré, avidement, parce qu'il était enfin voulu - et non plus rejeté parce qu'il était trop faible, trop intelligent ou trop jeune.  
\- J'en veux encore !  
\- Tu es adorable quand tu réclames...essaye en disant "s'il te plaît" encore une fois pour voir ?  
\- S...s'il te...ah  
Dipper ouvrit les yeux. Il prit alors conscience de l'humidité poisseuse de son entrejambe. La honte le submergea en même temps qu'une vague de plaisir coupable. Il se cacha sous sa couverture, et essuya les larmes de bien être qui coulait toutes seules de ses yeux.  
Il détestait ce qu'il ressentait. Plus que tout, parce qu'il aimait réellement ça et que ça le faisait se sentir libre.

.

\- Il est bizarre ces derniers temps. Il dort peu, s'agite et couine dans son sommeil. Il n'arrête pas de se lever au milieu de la nuit pour aller dans la salle de bain faire couler de l'eau !, confia Mabel à l'oncle Stan.  
Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, un air blasé sur le visage.  
\- Quand les garçons arrivent à un certain âge, c'est normal pour eux d'avoir ce genre de...période.  
\- Comme d'avoir ses règles ?  
\- Hmmm, en quelque sorte, si tu veux comparer, fit Stan en se grattant le front. Sauf que ce n'est pas du sang.  
Il s'en alla avant d'avoir à donner plus de détails.  
Dipper faisait tout son possible pour tenir debout, mais ses insomnies le tuaient à petit feu. Mabel lui avait déjà fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait à un vampire « et pas à ceux qui sont mignons ».  
Mais dès qu'il refermait les yeux, il se rappelait ce que ça faisait de se laisser aller, et ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ça lui faisait ressentir encore davantage le décalage entre les rêves et la réalité cette réalité où les gens passaient devant lui sans s'arrêter, lui donnaient des ordres, lui menaient la vie dure.  
Et puis il y avait aussi qu'il commençait d'avoir peur de ses propres réactions. De ce qui était en train de changer en lui, l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour ces paroles doucereuses, pour ces caresses tendres et ses baisers. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer dans la vie de tous les jours et qu'il pouvait enfin atteindre. Ce n'était pas qu'un produit de son imagination c'était Bill qui créait tout ça. Une part de lui s'en révoltait, naturellement, mais une autre part voulait que quelqu'un d'autre prenne les commandes. Cette part de lui aimait que Bill le choie, même si c'était une illusion.  
Personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

.

Dans le paysage mental de Dipper, il y avait des livres, des tonnes de livres – dont le journal -, et des collections d'insectes, de timbres, de roches...il y avait des jeux de rôle compliqués, des graphiques et des équations mathématiques. Il y avait aussi une vieille peluche toute rabougrie tricotée il y a de çà plusieurs années par Mabel, un t-shirt « Pterodactyl bros » dérivant dans les airs, et sa casquette qui le narguait à quelques mètres de là. Il voulut s'en emparer pour la mettre, mais une bouffée du parfum de Wendy lui tourna la tête quelques instants, et la voix de Bill Cipher détourna son attention.  
\- Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé ?  
Dipper enfonça le couvre-chef sur sa tête.  
\- Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus venir me déranger !  
\- Tu appelles ça déranger ? Moi j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que ça te plaisait assez, susurra le démon triangulaire en lui tournant autour.  
Le garçon n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la même personne qui le faisait se sentir si bien dans ses rêves. Il ferma les yeux et secoua vivement la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui affluaient.  
\- Tu vois, ça t'a plu, se moqua la créature en faisait glisser un doigt sur sa joue.  
Dipper se dégagea prestement, la bouche tordue dans une moue effrayée. L'oeil de Bill se plissa.  
\- Ah, je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de moi. Je peux t'aider petit, laisse-moi au moins te donner mes conditions.  
\- Elles ne valent rien, tes conditions ! Tu ne respectes rien !, contre-attaqua Dipper. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi !  
\- Tu me blesses, Pine Tree. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble...  
\- Je...je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
Bill posa alors ses paumes sur les joues du garçon, le fixant de très près. Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de Dipper tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans l'oeil unique de la créature démoniaque.  
\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai cru entendre.  
« _S'il te plaît, encore, encore !...j'en veux encore !...s'il te...aaah._ » gémit l'écho de la voix haletante de Dipper.  
Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il piqua un fard Bill relâcha son visage en éclatant de rire. Dipper le repoussa brutalement, la tête toujours basse, le visage dissimulé sous la visière de sa casquette.  
Le rire de Bill finit par s'interrompre et il prononça :  
\- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, alors autant en finir tout de suite. Concluons un deal.  
\- Je ne veux pas faire un nouveau pacte avec toi, hoqueta Dipper, rassemblant difficilement son courage.  
Toute la ténacité qu'il avait réussi à maintenir en lui jusqu'à maintenant était en train de se désagréger.  
\- Tu VEUX le faire. Je sais que tu veux. Je l'ai lu dans tes pensées, Pine Tree.  
Dipper continua de secouer la tête. Des mains se posèrent de nouveau sur ses joues, non pas pour le forcer à relever la tête, mais comme pour le réconforter. Leur fraîcheur était agréable sur son visage brûlant.  
\- Tu veux m'entendre dire que je le veux aussi. Tu as peur de l'entendre. Pourtant je vais le dire.  
Dipper releva brusquement le nez. Bill riva immédiatement son regard au sien, ses petites mains noires caressant toujours ses joues.  
\- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Et ce pour aucune autre raison que parce que tu me plais et que ce que je veux, je l'obtiens.  
Son nœud papillon parut frétiller un instant. Sa pupille étroite se rétrécit encore davantage.  
\- Je vais t'avoir, Pine Tree. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi de résister.  
Il se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à presque toucher le nez du garçon.  
\- Tu seras tout à moi, corps et esprit, comme tu ne l'as jamais été auparavant.  
\- Non, murmura Dipper rêveusement, comme à demi conscient.  
\- Et en échange, je te ferais devenir plus fort.  
Une pointe d'excitation traversa Dipper à cette pensée comme si l'on avait appuyé sur un bouton. Le rire du démon lui fit comprendre qu'il était précisément en train de manipuler son cerveau et ses réactions.  
\- Non, grogna-t-il.  
Les doigts froids se faufilèrent entre ses boucles. Il ferma les yeux, les paupières tremblotantes. Mais ça n'arrêtait pas la voix nasillarde qui s'infiltrait sous son crâne, infectant ses pensées.  
\- Tu es adorable, Pine Tree. C'est pour ça que je t...  
\- NON !

.

Un grand BOUM retentit dans la chambre.  
Mabel sauta sur ses pieds, le lance-grappin dans la main, l'oreiller en guise de bouclier dans l'autre, prête à se défendre contre toute agression. Puis elle constata que ce n'était que son frère, qui était tombé du lit.  
\- Dipper !  
Ce dernier s'assit sur le sol, encore groggy. Sa sœur s'agenouilla auprès de lui.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, très soucieuse.  
Il déglutit sans répondre. Il avait la gorge sèche et était collant de sueur.  
\- Je...ça va.  
\- Tu as rêvé de Bill, dit-elle sans même poser la question.  
Il l'observa et se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle avait compris au juste rien qu'en le regardant. Il savait que leur lien était fort, mais là, ça ressemblait presque à de la télépathie.  
Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il en faisait l'expérience.  
\- Oui, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.  
Les bras de Mabel l'enlacèrent. Il la laissa faire. Lui rendit son étreinte.  
Et se mordit férocement la lèvre, ses yeux jaunes scintillant brièvement dans la nuit.


End file.
